


I Could Do This If It's For You

by mashima



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Good boyfriends Sakuatsu, M/M, MSBY, Porn with Feelings, Porn with all the feelings, They're In Love Your Honor, Touch-Starved Atsumu, let's love atsumu tonight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26086045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mashima/pseuds/mashima
Summary: Atsumu is touchy and needy most of the time, and this time Sakusa indulges him in it.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 19
Kudos: 762





	I Could Do This If It's For You

It is a fact that Miya Atsumu is clingy, and physically affectionate to people he cares about.

This is perhaps why God has granted him a twin brother, he thinks. Atsumu had never been more than a meter away from Osamu between the ages zero to four. It was easy for their mother to tell them apart. If you pulled one twin away from the other, the one who always starts to cry first would be Atsumu, and the one who looked like he genuinely didn’t care was Osamu. Atsumu always needed the extra reassurance that his twin was at least nearby him whenever his mother picked him up to feed him or simply play with him. It wasn’t a surprise to anyone when his first word was “Samu”, but it’s a dark past that haunts him at 3am every now and then.

The twins had shared a room together their whole lives, and on some days where Atsumu was too lazy to climb up to the upper bunk, he’d just crash on the lower one, squeezing his very lanky self beside his equally tall brother’s body. Miraculously neither of them end up on the floor in the morning, but this doesn’t last for long, with Osamu kicking him off once he wakes up.

\------------------------------------------------------------

So when the news of Miya Atsumu dating the Sakusa Kiyoomi spread, Osamu calls Atsumu at 5am, a time where Atsumu’s awake and getting ready for his morning jog while Osamu’s walking over to Onigiri Miya to get his day started.

“Did ya hold him at gunpoint?”

“No, shut yer horse face.”

“Or did he mistake you fer me,” 

“I'm gonna hang up”

Osamu laughs. “Bet he hasn’t let yer stinkin’ ass even sit on his bed”

“Yeah, ‘cause clearly I understand the concept of consent and personal space. Now shut up.”

Atsumu hangs up.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Sakusa usually lets Atsumu wrap his index finger around his long pinky as they walk from the main MSBY centre court to their lockers, but only after he physically watches Atsumu wipe both his hands down with alcohol wipes. Atsumu forces himself to believe that this was enough for him. It’s a win, really. He loves their little show of PDA in front of the entire team, even if it’s just for that few seconds before they break apart again to go into the shower stalls. 

The little finger holding warms his heart after the toughest matches of the day, and it feels very intimate in their own special way. Atsumu can be quite convincing, even to himself.  
He needs nothing more, if Sakusa is happy. Above all, Atsumu can be an amazing lover if he wishes. This relationship was important to him. They both know the problems of dating within the team, and it hadn’t been easy to make the decision to be together. He also wants Sakusa to know that he loves him for who he is, and that all of his little quirks and bouts of cleaning frenzies can be normalised between the both of them. He wants Sakusa to be comfortable in his own skin, to be comfortable with him, to be comfortable with this. And most importantly, he wants it to be known that he's fine with it if Sakusa doesn't want to be touched as much as Atsumu would have liked. 

As far as he knows his boyfriend has never been in a serious relationship in the past, and if there’s anything Atsumu is addicted to in his whole life, it’s to be the best. He’ll re-learn personal boundaries, keep up with Sakusa’s hygiene routines and do anything under the sun to keep his Sakusa Kiyoomi by his side.

They do kiss and have sex. Sakusa doesn’t let him in his bed, that’s a given- they almost always do it in Atsumu’s slightly creaky queen sized crib instead. Sakusa loves it when Atsumu’s on all fours at the edge of the bed, his back arching impossibly low and face entirely buried in his pillow. Sakusa stands on the side, his big strong hands holding Atsumu’s hips in a bruising grip as he thrusts in so, so deep. 

Sakusa has a fixed pace, which just happened to be unapologetically fast and hard. He’s definitely got the stamina of a monster, plowing through and manhandling Atsumu the way he likes it. Atsumu is, by no means a small person. He’s more than a head taller than the average Japanese man, but he’s glad his boyfriend’s bigger than him in all the best ways possible. Atsumu begins to rut backwards onto Sakusa’s thick, heavy dick, his own knees and elbows chaffing against his dumb old sheets but they could be damned. 

When Sakusa flips him over onto his back to fuck into him harder and keep constant, lidded eye contact with him- it has him feeling so full that Atsumu cums hard onto his own abs, mewling and moaning out Sakusa’s name like a delirious porn star. 

Sakusa’s release comes later, with a soft groan that fills up the most miniscule spaces of Atsumu’s heart. They share the shower afterwards, with Sakusa’s fingers trailing lightly on his skin, especially on his waist, where new bruises always manage to bloom. Sakusa washes him slowly down with his own soap, a detail that Atsumu loved because he would finish the night smelling just like his better half. 

They kiss under the shower head, and Atsumu knows that he could die happy with this. 

\------------------------------------------------------------

It happens out of the blue- Sakusa was acting a little strange the entire day, making Atsumu himself a little antsy. It isn’t a special date today- both their birthdays were over and it’s definitely still not the anniversary date. Sakusa’s gaze is just lingering a little longer on him during their practice match, with a slightly wistful tone in his eyes. He constantly looks like he wants to say something, but doesn’t know how to put it all into words. Sakusa helps Atsumu pick up his bottle during the break, and as he passes it over their hands just brush way more than they usually would.

A setter’s instinct is never wrong, and this is true even when it comes to the affairs of the heart. Atsumu’s brain is working hard at it- did he say something wrong this morning? Was it something that he did? The tension was gnawing at his skin, like an unsettled wave that’s creeping up right behind him.

“Let me take care of you tonight,” Sakusa says simply, startling Atsumu as he steps out of the gym showers. 

“Wait, what?” 

A faint blush slowly creeps up in Sakusa’s pale complexion. He clears his throat for good measure. 

“I’ll, uh, take care of you.” He repeats himself lamely, as if Atsumu should understand him already. Sakusa takes the initiative and reaches out for both of Atsumu’s hands, and gently cradles it into his own. He rubs his thumbs over the setter’s knuckles, and the touch is so fond that Atsumu finds himself falling deeper in love.

“Okay,” Atsumu replies, voice all shaky and longing. “Yeah, we can do that.”

They don’t talk on the way back to the dorms, nor when they pick up their takeaway bento sets from the nearby supermarket. But there’s a huge shift in their relationship, because Sakusa is holding Atsumu’s hand properly, with all five fingers intertwined- and Atsumu is giddy with joy. 

Surprisingly (or not,) they go up to Sakusa’s dorm room instead. 

The number of times that Atsumu has been in here can be counted on just one hand. They usually eat dinner at his; it’s way too much of a bother for Sakusa to clean up, and Atsumu liked his boyfriend in his space. Since it’s been a very special day in all aspects, Atsumu doesn’t question it, and toes off his shoes carefully at the door, nudging them neatly right beside Sakusa’s. 

“Sorry for the intrusion,” he mumbles to no one in particular. Sakusa has already made his way to his closet, changing into his indoor outfit and discarding his gym stuff into his laundry basket. Atsumu moves over to where he knows Sakusa keeps a collapsable low table, and sets their food on it. 

Dinner was an affair tinged with excitement on Atsumu’s part, who is still unsure of where this night will lead. Sakusa looked contemplative, glancing at his boyfriend every now and then, until his food was finished.

Neither of them knew how to bring up what conspired at the gym’s showers.

Atsumu gets up to use Sakusa’s personal bathroom after he’s done eating. The rest of the team had shared bathrooms, but Sakusa has special permission to just use this one connected to his room for his own. “Part of my contract with MSBY,” Atsumu was told. 

He’s done gargling mouthwash as he sees Sakusa leaning on the doorframe, silently watching him.

Atsumu almost leaps out of his own skin as Sakusa approaches him, and then wraps his arms around his torso in a warm embrace.

“What’s wrong with you today,” Atsumu whispers from his position, face fully buried in Sakusa’s chest. If he said anything louder, it would have broken the magic of this moment.

Every cell in his entire being is on fire from how cosy he feels, how small he was in Sakusa’s large frame. It makes his toes want to curl and wish that Sakusa will never let him go.

His face must be burning red too.

Sakusa sighs, and begins rubbing his hand up and down the small of Atsumu’s back. His boyfriend only tries to bury infinitely closer.

“Osamu might have said something,” Sakusa murmurs.

Atsumu groans at his brother’s name coming out of Sakusa’s mouth, and Sakusa tries his best not to snort.

“He said something about how much you liked to…. Touch people. And I thought”, Sakusa takes a deep breath, “I thought I could do this much for you.”

Atsumu nearly cries at the revelation, his own hands travelling up to cup the entirety of Sakusa’s face. And Sakusa lets him, arms still firmly entwined around Atsumu’s waist. He’s not adverse to this much touch. So Atsumu kisses him feverishly, soft lips melting smoothly against each others’, as if they were both drunk and high on this.

He could feel Sakusa leading them both out of the bathroom, and they stop and stumble into the primly made bed. 

It feels all wrong, because Atsumu knows where they were going with this, in fact he’s already half hard just from making out. 

Atsumu tries to wriggle, to break free from Sakusa’s hug before- god forbid they make an actual mess on Sakusa’s bed, but his boyfriend isn’t letting him up, isn’t letting him go.

“You sure about this?” Atsumu pulls apart, catching his breath at the same time. “We could just hop back into my room..”

“We’ll change the sheets afterwards.” Sakusa’s breaths aren’t steady either, Atsumu notes with delight. Sakusa drags his lips down Atsumu’s jawline and neck, very much unchartered territory for them both. “I’ll make love to you tonight.”

Atsumu sobs out loud this time. 

Sakusa coaxes him out of his clothes, but still keeps the bodily contact with him. His mouth is everywhere on him- his temple, his pecs and further down into his abs. It’s as though Sakusa was determined to make out with every body part of him, to show him how much he was loved. 

At this stage Atsumu’s brain is in a state of mush. He never knew he could feel this much of his boyfriend across his body and soul. He hasn’t spoken a word, hasn’t let out one of those dramatic moans that he always did to let Sakusa know he was feeling good, but rather submerging himself into the experience, letting himself be caressed and kissed.

Atsumu didn’t know how much time passed, didn’t know when Sakusa got naked. All he knows is that he’s the little spoon now, with Sakusa’s hot length prodding in between his lower cheeks. 

Sakusa goes slow. He’s lubed up for sure, but there’s something different when he’s holding Atsumu so closely that makes Atsumu’s hole feel way tighter than before. Sakusa pushes into him at an agonizing pace, still dropping kisses to the back of Atsumu’s neck. They’re lying on their sides, and Sakusa hits his prostrate in a whole new way that makes Atsumu clutch onto his boyfriend’s forearms for his dear life. 

It’s the sensation of feeling his lover all around and also buried inside him, that pushes Atsumu over into his orgasm embarrassingly fast. He’s never came this hard that quickly before, head gently lolling off the pillow and mouth dry and agape.

Sakusa doesn’t let up, again. He goes on and on, deliberately overstimulating Atsumu’s sensitive spot until he cums himself, spilling in deep for what seemed like a really long time in Atsumu’s hazy mind. 

“I love you so much,” Atsumu finally chokes out, after Sakusa releases him almost reluctantly. Atsumu realises that he didn’t want to be let go, after all. He clambers and whines for the touch again, until Sakusa is done with fitting new sheets onto the bed and takes him back into his arms. 

Sakusa smiles. 

“I love you too.” 

The post-coital bliss rushes over them like a blanket, drifting them off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> there can never be too much sakuatsu,, i've kinda not seen slow loving fics of them around so here. also there wasn't incest in this just twin things. making it clear the twins are just close.
> 
> comments are appreciated, thanks for reading!!


End file.
